


A Thing of Straw

by KandiSheek



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Dubious Consent, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Frottage, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Miscommunication, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Period-Typical Homophobia, Scent Kink, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M, because arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: King Rogers and prince Tony are arranged to be married. On their wedding night the King takes Tony to his room and while Tony isn't exactly eager to lose his virginity he's a little disappointed when the alpha doesn't do anything.He never would have guessed that the King was already bonded to someone else. Let alone another alpha. Luckily Tony is nothing if not adaptable.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954048
Comments: 49
Kudos: 898
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics, WinterIronShield*





	A Thing of Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Here's another Stuckony Summer Stocking fill, this time for FestiveFerret. I took the shorter Alpha/Alpha meets Omega prompt and combined it with the idea of a Very Important Alpha from one of the longer prompts. It's set in a vaguely modern, vaguely medieval-ish place, I don't know what or when that's supposed to be, so please don't point out any historical inaccuracies or whatever. Take it with a grain of salt.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, ferret (or whoever else may read this) and thanks for organizing this event! Love you!

“Congratulations, King Howard. You must be so proud!”

Yet another handshake. Another big shot alpha sucking up to his father.

“We are. Anthony is doing us all proud,” his father said, hand resting heavily on Tony's shoulder. Tony was tempted to shrug it off but settled for scowling behind his veil where no one could see it.

“Of course, of course. We'll see you at the ceremony,” the alpha said, his gaze lingering on Tony for a second too long before he turned away, his bonded wife tucked under his arm. She hadn't said a word during their entire exchange. It felt like a glimpse into Tony's future.

“Remember what I said,” Howard hissed through his shark-like smile as everyone started moving into the main hall to take their seats, leaving Tony alone with his entourage. "If you make a scene you know who you'll be affecting.”

“Yes, father,” Tony said flatly, meeting Howard's eyes in the only act of defiance he could get away with anymore. Howard nodded and straightened his tunic before he followed the rest of the attendants inside.

Tony breathed out heavily, feeling his lungs constrict as the doors closed and a group of soldiers lined up behind it; Tony's esteemed honor guard. He caught Rhodey's eyes for a short moment and could read the pity in them even from this distance.

“You must be so excited,” Jan gushed next to him, plucking invisible lint off his shoulders. “To marry a king! All of Myrhattan will be so proud!”

Tony hummed flatly, fiddling with the belt of his robe. If you could call two sheets of white silk that were barely opaque enough to hide his body a robe.

 _I was always going to marry a king,_ he didn't say even though it was true. With Gregory first in line for the throne there was really only one way Tony's life was going to play out. Howard had always loved good business and having his son marry into the royal house of Brooklynn, one of the most flourishing kingdoms in all the lands, was a dream come true.

They said the King was a powerful leader, strong and stubborn with a heart of gold. His strategy was second to none and if the stories were true he had once saved a group of soldiers with nothing but a shield and the clothes on his back.

Tony had never even seen him.

“They are ready for you,” Jan said excitedly, gently nudging him towards the guards who were preparing to open the door. Tony took his place with a sinking feeling in his stomach, standing as tall as he could to hide the way his hands were shaking. He'd face the hall like he would any other threat, physical or otherwise.

When the doors opened Tony didn't look at anyone, holding his head high as he walked inside. There was a huge colorful glass mosaic at the end of the aisle and Tony counted the blue pieces one by one so he wouldn't have to see the priest – or worse, the King. If the King was as old and grizzly and repugnant as Tony had imagined him in his worst fantasies he'd rather not know too soon.

It was hard to ignore him though.

Tony could smell him from halfway down the aisle even though he was trying to take shallow breaths. As per tradition King Rogers was wearing scent enhancers, his alpha pheromones permeating the air like a beacon that was supposed to draw Tony in like a moth to flame. It was primal and stupid and Tony hated that it actually worked on him.

And any omega in reach it seemed. Tony could smell several of the unbonded omegas around him, their scents thick with presenting hormones. He wished he didn't understand why, but King Rogers' scent reeked of power and dominance and even as everything in Tony bristled at the threat of authority it promised, a tiny part of him couldn't help but find it attractive.

He made it all the way up to where the priest and the King were waiting for him without embarrassing himself, which was more than he had hoped for at this point. From this distance the scent of alpha was almost overwhelming and Tony swallowed drily, cursing himself when he felt his body react by producing its own bonding pheromones, stinking up the air around him.

He was tempted to refuse to look at the King until he absolutely had to but in the end curiosity triumphed over defiance and he turned to see his soon-to-be bonded –

And stared.

King Rogers wasn't an old man. He was probably in his twenties, a full head taller than Tony with blonde hair and blue eyes that were not looking back at him but instead staring straight ahead. His body cut a fine figure in his bonding robes, his strong shoulders and wide back emphasizing his strength.

It seemed the part of him that found the King attractive wasn't so tiny after all.

“Dearly beloved,” the priest said and Tony quickly turned his face away, reddening with embarrassment even though the King probably hadn't even noticed him staring. “We are gathered here today to witness this union of two souls, to bless their future and to guide them on their way...”

Tony tuned him out, consciously trying to relax his shoulders so he wouldn't look uncomfortable. It wasn't because he truly cared about his promise to Howard but because he knew what would happen to the people of his country if he couldn't manage an at least civil relationship with King Rogers and his posse. Myrhattan needed Brooklynn's resources after the disaster harvest of last year. Pepper and Rhodey, Happy and Peter, they would all suffer if Tony couldn't shape up and shut up.

He might hate this situation but he knew who he was doing it for.

“You may unveil your omega.”

Tony's head snapped up, caught off guard by how quickly the ceremony had passed, and turned around at the same time the King did.

He tried to decipher the look in his eyes but before he could the King stepped forward and Tony had to lower his head in a bow. Tony held his breath as nimble fingers lifted the veil off his face, stubbornly maintaining the eye contact despite his instinct to look away. He didn't know what kind of reaction he had expected but King Rogers' face gave away nothing, not even a twitch as Tony was revealed to him. The unspoken dismissal left a sour taste in his mouth.

Thankfully he didn't have the time to dwell on it before the King grabbed an opulent golden chalice from the priest, reached for Tony's face and tilted it up, gently squeezing the sides of his mouth to coax it open.

“With this nectar you shall bring forth the strings that bind you, alpha and omega, to live as one until death do you part,” the priest said ceremoniously and Tony closed his eyes as the King touched the lip of the chalice to his mouth and started pouring in the liquid.

It was spicy with herbs and Tony instinctively tried to keep himself from swallowing it, but the King held him steady with a hand on his neck until the chalice was empty and Tony's stomach filled with heat. The nectar warmed him from the inside out, leaving a burning trail down Tony's throat. He wasn't sure he liked it.

“With this it is done.” The priest raised his arms as the King turned to face the crowd. Tony quickly followed his example. “Rise for the bonded pair, King Rogers of Brooklynn and King Stark of Myrhattan!”

The musicians started playing a lively tune as the crowd cheered, bowing deeply to pay their respects when Tony and the King passed them down the aisle. King Rogers led him through the hall as quickly as socially acceptable, a ghost of a smile on his face as people congratulated him left and right.

Nobody even looked at Tony. He wouldn't be spoken to by anyone other than the King until their bond had been consummated. Honestly at this moment Tony was glad for the reprieve after hearing the priest call him 'King Stark' had almost made him nauseous enough to throw up. He didn't know what his face looked like but it couldn't be good.

The banquet seemed to take ages after that and Tony stared down into his soup as conversation rang hollow around him. The King still hadn't even looked at him and Tony didn't know if the queasy feeling in his stomach came from the nectar doing its work or from the confirmation that the King didn't want this union any more than he did. Just his luck.

The event dragged on for hours, from several courses of meals Tony didn't touch to entertainment in the form of jugglers, singers and poets. Tony couldn't enjoy a single second of it.

He was hyper-focussed on every twinge, every itch of his body, waiting for the moment that he'd inevitably lose control over it. Jan had told him once, in secret, that he'd simply know when it was happening, the same way you knew you were about to get sick or go into labour. She'd probably meant it to sound reassuring. Tony was terrified.

In the end he wasn't even the first to notice. He'd just decided that he should probably eat something after all and leaned forward to grab a bread roll when he heard a sharp hiss from beside him. He looked up to see the King's advisor staring at him and the sudden eye contact felt jarring after being ignored all evening, stirring a strange feeling in his gut –

And then his wrist was caught in a tight grip as the King pulled it back from the table, tugging Tony away from the red-haired woman. For a second the King almost looked surprised by his actions before his face twitched into a scowl that was quickly smoothed out into a blank expression. Tony caught a glimpse of the advisor's smile as he was tugged to his feet and pulled away from the table.

A hush fell over the room as the King dragged him towards the stairs that led to his private quarters. It was a conscious effort not to pull up his shoulders in defense as he stumbled along, suddenly aware of the growing nausea in his gut. He let out a small noise of discomfort and the King immediately slowed his step, allowing Tony to right himself as he pressed a hand to his stomach and tried to rub away the ache.

The guards bowed to the King when they approached his quarters, opening the door and stepping aside. The King nodded at them as they passed, dropping Tony's wrist like a hot coal as soon as they were inside. The sound of the door closing felt ominous all on its own, but when several locks clicked shut behind them Tony felt a sliver of apprehension running down his spine.

He looked at the King but the alpha had already turned away, walking across the room to settle in an opulent armchair by the window. His face looked pale in the moonlight, throwing the frown lines on his brow into sharp relief. He didn't look at Tony.

"Um." Tony almost flinched at the sound of his own voice but the King didn't even react. Perhaps he was allowed to speak. "Where do you want me, your Highness?"

The King's shoulders stiffened. "I would ask you to sit on the bed."

It was stilted and formal and Tony felt weirdly chastened as he took a seat, folding his hands in his lap. He was starting to feel a throbbing pull in his groin but it was more unpleasant than actually painful. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as Jan and Kamala had made it out to be.

Wishful thinking was all he had at this point.

For several long moments Tony waited for the King to join him on the bed, to tell him what to do, to say _anything_ , but nothing happened. The uncertainty was starting to make him feel jittery, the urge to speak or move or _scream_ almost overwhelming, but he held it in, clenching and unclenching his fingers just to have something to do.

And then he felt it.

He sucked in a breath, hunching over as his stomach cramped so hard it almost knocked the wind out of him –

But it passed as quickly as it came.

Tony let out a shaky breath, grimacing when he felt a damp spot where he sat, a tiny bit of slick leaking out of him. His cheeks burned with shame as he shifted, trying to hide the scent, but he could already smell it from where he sat, humiliatingly potent in the air.

When he risked a glance up at the King his heart sank into his stomach at the way the King's jaw was clenched, his eyes hard as he stared out of the window. Tony was struck with the thought that maybe the King hated his scent, that he was repulsive and wrong and maybe that was why –

Tony shook his head, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He knew he wasn't wanted. That was okay. It didn't mean that there was anything wrong with Tony.

He lowered his head again, but his determination to stay silent was broken by the next wave of pain that made him bite down on a whimper, pushing both hands into his stomach to quell the stabbing heat. His thighs were covered in slick now even though he kept his legs clenched tightly shut, trying to push his ass deeper into the cushions. He felt a little guilty for leaking all over the King's expensive sheets, probably ruining them forever with a scent the alpha didn't seem to care for –

He flinched when the King suddenly stood up, not looking at Tony as he walked over to a basin in the corner of the room Tony hadn't noticed until now. The King dipped his hands inside and Tony could hear water sloshing as he retrieved a dripping towel and brought it over to him with a blank expression. Tony eyed him warily but the King stopped a few feet away, holding out the towel to him. He could almost imagine a glimmer of concern underneath the mask the King wore as a face.

"Put this on your stomach," he said and Tony nodded gratefully, pulling his robe open so he could reach inside.

He heard a sharp inhale but when he looked up the King had already turned away, walking briskly back towards his chair. Tony pressed the warm cloth to his stomach and almost groaned at the relief it gave him, a tension he hadn't even noticed leaking out of his lower back. It felt good.

Which made it hard to miss that another part of him had started to... feel good.

Tony shifted on the bed, trying to trap his erection between his thighs, but the damn flimsy fabric covering him tented anyway, making it embarrassingly obvious that Tony was slowly losing control of his body. His face was burning and the urge to hide behind his hands was almost overwhelming, but even like this he was still Tony Stark. He'd faced every challenge life had thrown at him head on and this wouldn't be any different.

So what if his bonded hated him? So what if he found him attractive anyway? He'd get through this night and after that he'd probably only ever see the King for formal events and strategy meetings. He could live with that.

It would _suck_ , but he could live with it.

Tony gritted his teeth, his fingers clenching the towel tightly to give him an outlet for the pain. He couldn't hold back a low grunt when another cramp twisted his stomach into knots, like a knife stabbing him from below his kidneys –

And then it stopped. Tony gasped when the pain disappeared all at once, melting into a pressure low in his gut that was like nothing he'd ever felt before. His thighs twitched restlessly with the urge to move, his balls heavy and taut between his legs. He could smell his scent change, become deeper, richer, until he almost didn't recognize it as his own.

He smelled _ready_.

This time he caught the exact moment the King noticed because the alpha sucked in a breath that he held for a moment too long, his eyes darkening as he stared at Tony. Tony's body responded all on its own, lighting up with a desire so strong that it felt like a punch in the stomach. He whined, squeezing his eyes shut and grabbing his crotch on instinct to try and contain himself, and just that simple touch felt so good that it punched a moan out of him as he rutted up into his hands.

Tony felt the King's gaze on him like a brand, fanning the heat inside him to almost unbearable degrees until his skin was tacky with sweat. He blinked his eyes open to find the King sitting up ramrod straight in his chair, his fingers clawing at the armrests as if he was looking for an anchor. Tony's stomach twisted sharply, his whole body throbbing with want, oh god, he _needed_ –

"Wait," the King suddenly said, startling Tony out of his spiral. "Not yet. Just a little longer."

Tony needed a second to fully comprehend the King's request, but when he did it still didn't make sense.

"You want... me to wait?" Tony gasped out and the King sucked in a breath, nodding jerkily.

"Yes. Please."

Tony jolted, eyes wide as he stared at the alpha. Having a king plead with him like this made Tony feel humbled and powerful at once. The shock of it almost buried the sentiment.

The King took a shuddering breath and Tony squirmed when he smelled the King's arousal in the air, itching to present himself, let him take him –

He yelped, arching off the bed when another bolt of pleasure hit him, his hole leaking slick onto the fine fabric of his robe, drenching the bedding beneath. He hadn't been able to place the feeling before but as he writhed on the bed now he realized that he felt _empty_ , like a hunger that couldn't be sated by taste, only the feeling of flesh against his, around him, _inside_ him.

It was overwhelming, making his head spin and his cock throb with the need to be touched, god, he needed to be _touched_.

"I can't," he gasped, hips instinctively seeking friction from his own hands where he was still gripping his crotch, eyes rolling shut at the overwhelming pleasure. "Oh... oh, please –"

He started thrusting into his grip with purpose, groaning when the heat in his stomach ratcheted up like a darting flame, igniting him with an overwhelming feeling too big for his body; he couldn't contain it –

He came with a shout, emptying himself into the fabric of his robe, streaks of spend painting dark splotches in the pristine white. It felt incredible, like Tony was flying, every muscle in his body tensed to snap –

But it didn't.

Instead he came down like he'd been hollowed out, leaving behind an ache and a longing that almost hurt. His cock felt itchy and tight, like he'd rubbed it raw from the inside. It didn't even go soft.

Tony's eyes prickled with tears and when he opened them he saw the King, still in his seat and no closer to actually touching him. He sniffled.

This was so stupid. Tony was embarrassed and disappointed and none of this was fair, he hadn't chosen this any more than the King had and yet he was the only one suffering –

"I'm sorry."

Tony's head snapped up in shock to find the King looking at him with a tortured expression, his knuckles white where he was still gripping the armrests. The fabric had torn in a few places, Tony noticed.

"I want you," the King said like the admission pained him, and Tony's heart soared before the King's next words made it turn to ice. "But I can't. I'm not – You're not what I expected."

Oh.

Tony nodded, turning his head away in an act of defiance that would've made Howard show him the back of his hand. But Tony had learned not to show his weaknesses and this was the biggest blow he'd been dealt in a long time. He'd be damned if he let the King see that though.

“I'm sorry to disappoint you,” he said hollowly and the King made a quiet noise behind him.

"No, you don't understand. I –"

Someone knocked on the window.

They both turned to look at it and Tony had half a mind to duck under the covers and hide from what had to be a burglar or something worse – But the King turned to him with fierce eyes that only barely hid the panic underneath.

"You will not speak of this to anyone. If you do I will have you hanged. Do you understand?"

Tony nodded, frozen in place by fear and confusion as the King stood up to unlock the latch and –

Let the stranger in. Tony blinked stupidly as a young alpha, probably around the King's age, climbed through the window with practiced ease, dropping feather-light onto the carpet. His eyes immediately snapped to Tony and his nostrils flared, an expression of pleasant surprise crossing his features.

"Oh, wow, Stevie. You really lucked out there, didn't you?"

Tony's head was still reeling from the shock of anyone addressing the King as informally as 'Stevie' when the stranger suddenly stepped forward, smiling even though his eyes were dark. Tony fought the urge to curl into a ball under his gaze.

"James Buchanan Barnes," the stranger greeted him with a formal bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, prince Anthony. Although I suppose it's _King_ Anthony now."

Tony nodded dumbly, feeling like he had missed several crucial steps somewhere in the last five minutes. The King sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Anthony," he said and something in Tony twitched at hearing the King say his name for the first time. "This is my friend, James."

"Bucky," James corrected with a smile in the King's direction that held such an encompassing fondness that – oh.

Tony wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this. Another alpha in the King's room on his wedding night, one that Tony hadn't seen anywhere near the royals during the whole ceremony –

"You're –" Tony broke himself off before he could utter his impertinent observation, biting down on his lip when the alpha suddenly grinned, chuckling under his breath as he turned to the King.

"Got yourself a smart one, didn't you?"

Tony bristled. "He didn't get himself anything," he snapped, clapping a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out. Tony glanced up at the King, mortified, but the King was looking at him with surprise rather than anger. Bucky laughed.

"And he's already putting you in your place. He'll fit right i–"

He broke off when Tony suddenly moaned, caught off guard by a sudden cramp, his cock throbbing and ass clenching around nothing. The feeling was a lot more raw than before, the emptiness in him making his hands itch for something to hold, something _solid_ –

"Wow."

Tony looked up just in time to see Bucky lick his lips with obvious hunger. His cock twitched, drawing attention to the fact that he was still hard and unsatisfied even after his earlier orgasm.

"You smell incredible," he said and Tony couldn't help but feel soothed by the compliment after the King had rejected him so firmly before. "I think he needs you to take him again, Stevie. I've heard that once often isn't enough on the first night."

Tony froze and the King slouched where he stood, averting his eyes with a flush on his furrowed brow. Bucky frowned at Tony's reaction before he turned to the King and his eyes suddenly widened.

"You – Steve! What the hell? Do you know what can happen when you refuse to bond with an omega like thi–"

"I couldn't..." The King swallowed heavily, fixing Bucky with an almost pleading look. "Without you here. I couldn't."

Bucky stared at him for a long time before he sighed, giving the King an exasperated look.

"Steve. I told you it was okay. I can live with this." Then he looked at Tony with a small smile. "And I like him for you."

King Rogers sucked in a breath and Bucky stepped forward to put a hand on his cheek. Tony had to turn away from the intimate touch.

"It's okay," Bucky said gently. "I want you to have this. You've always wanted an omega, right?"

A lump formed in Tony's throat, reminding him uncomfortably of how he wasn't what King Rogers had expected. Wasn't what he wanted.

"I'm happy with what we have, you know that," King Rogers said quietly, intimately, and Bucky's eyes softened when the King cupped Bucky's face in return. It was romantic and sweet and it made Tony want to disappear into the bedsheets. He was about to just get up and walk out, consequences be damned, when King Rogers leaned towards Bucky and –

Kissed him.

Tony quickly covered his mouth before he could make a sound, his heart suddenly pounding. He'd never even thought – because it was forbidden, even more so than relations between two omegas. Tony should be repulsed, absolutely disgusted.

It was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen.

Tony flinched when he felt the telltale contraction that meant he was producing slick, seconds before the smell permeated the air. He watched helplessly as it reached the two alphas who suddenly froze mid-kiss, breaking away from each other to stare at him. King Rogers looked baffled, shock making his eyes round and Bucky –

Bucky was grinning.

"My my," he said, his voice dropping to a register that Tony could feel in his gut. "Did you like that, sweetheart?"

Tony tried hard not to react but those words spoken in that voice...

He was so turned on he could smell it in the air and it was obvious that the alphas could too. Bucky took a step towards him and Tony stubbornly turned his face away, keeping his jaw locked tight so he wouldn't make any incriminating noises.

"It's okay if you did. Actually, that would be..." Bucky trailed off and Tony chanced a look up at him, swallowing heavily when he saw how blown Bucky's eyes were with desire. "That would be more than we'd hoped for."

“Buck...” the King said quietly and Bucky turned to him with a smile, gesturing at Tony.

“I think your omega needs you, Stevie.”

The King gulped before he turned to look at Tony, finally _look_ at him. Tony was so very aware of the way his robe was sticking to him with slick and spend but the King didn't seem repulsed. Instead his desire was almost palpable in the air, making Tony squirm as his ass contracted with another pulse of slick. Bucky moaned under his breath.

“Fuck, just give him what he needs, Steve, come on.”

It was preposterous to have anyone give the King orders but King Rogers followed the command without question, stepping forward until he was kneeling on the bed at Tony's side. He reached for the edges of the robe, hesitating at the last second.

“May I?” he asked and Tony nodded frantically, holding his breath as the King removed the sticky fabric with gentle hands. All three of them gasped when the robe slid off his body and Tony shivered at the chill of cold air on his sensitive cock.

"You're beautiful," the King said quietly as though the admission pained him, his brow creased with a sadness that made Tony's heart clench. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. You deserve better than this."

To his embarrassment Tony felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. No one had ever told him he deserved more than the life he'd been given.

"I'm sorry too, your Highness," Tony choked out. "I wish you could be bonded to the man you love."

Now the King looked like he was about to cry and Bucky put a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"We're bonded in the ways that matter," he said firmly. "And you're not a burden, King Anthony. Steve has been waiting for a completed bond since we were children."

Tony looked at the King for confirmation and found his face filled with warmth and apology alike. It brought a lump to his throat. "Your Majesty, I –"

"Steve," the King corrected him gently. "Please."

Tony couldn't quite believe what was happening but his body was more than happy to seize the opportunity. He gasped when his stomach cramped again, pulsing waves of desperate pleasure through him that made his hips stutter forward of their own accord. Both the Ki– _Steve's_ and Bucky's eyes snapped down to his crotch, eying him hungrily.

"Please," Tony whispered when neither of them moved, looking longingly at Steve's hands. It only took a second for Steve to react, reaching out to run his hand almost reverently down the length of Tony's stomach. Tony wasn't prepared for it to feel the way it did, soothing but at the same time electric, like Tony's body was made to be played by these hands like an instrument. He arched into the touch with a strangled groan and Steve's breathing hitched as he stared unblinkingly at Tony, his eyes blown with desire.

"God, you're perfect," he breathed and Tony preened under the praise, instinctively spreading his legs to present himself. Bucky made a low noise from next to the bed that made Tony's heart pound faster.

"Look at you," he said in a growl and Tony moaned quietly. "You want Steve, don't you? Tell him."

Tony looked up at Steve, panting with need as he searched his face. "Do you want me?"

Steve's hand cramped on his stomach and Tony twitched in response, trying to shift his hips and get Steve's hand lower, right _there_ –

"Yes," Steve said right before he leaned down and fitted his mouth to Tony's. The heat in Tony flared like he'd touched a live wire, making him ache deep down in his core to be filled, to be _fucked_ –

He grabbed Steve's shoulders and held on tight as the King took him apart with his lips, his chest a welcome weight on Tony's. Tony groaned when Steve shifted on top of him until he was lying between Tony's spread thighs, squishing him flat against the bed. The feeling of Steve's hard cock through the thin fabric of his tunic made Tony's heart race.

"Please," he gasped against Steve's lips and Steve shuddered, rutting into Tony like he couldn't help it. The friction made both of them groan.

Tony felt like he was floating as he buried his face in Steve's neck and breathed in, his thick musk making him light-headed. He was snapped out of his bliss by a spike of a different scent that made him turn his head to see Bucky sitting in the armchair he'd apparently moved closer to the bed. Tony almost swallowed his tongue when he realized that Bucky's fly was undone, one of his hands stuck through the flap and moving steadily up and down. Touching himself.

Tony's mouth watered, his stomach clenching with want as he stared at Bucky's crotch, noticing a little too late that his staring had drawn Bucky's attention.

"Is this okay?" Bucky asked, his voice rough with pleasure, and Tony's thighs twitched against Steve's hips.

"You can –" he started but broke off in horror at himself when he realized what he was saying. Bucky was Steve's mate in all but name, Tony couldn't –

"Anthony?" Steve asked and it was the vulnerable hope in his voice that made Tony get the sentence out after all.

"You can join us. If you want."

Bucky sucked in a breath through his teeth and Tony was about to backtrack when the alpha suddenly stood and walked over to the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Tony nodded, holding his breath when Bucky slowly sat on the bed, never taking his eyes off him. "Hold him up a little, Stevie."

Steve grabbed Tony by the shoulders, pulling him close until Tony was almost sitting up, his nose pressed against Steve's neck. He couldn't help the way he moved even closer, following Steve's scent to where it was strongest. Steve gasped when Tony dug his nose into the gland, his arms spasming around Tony's shoulders.

Tony startled when he felt hands grab hold of his waist right before he was pulled back against a strong chest. It hit him suddenly that he was lying on the King's bed, between two alphas who both wanted him after he'd spent all day being afraid that he would never be happy again. He wasn't scared now and that realization almost made him want to cry. If the rest of his life turned out to be just like this Tony couldn't ask for anything more.

"Is this okay?" Bucky asked huskily, grinding his bare cock against Tony's lower back, and Tony nodded, closing his eyes when Bucky kissed his neck, coaxing even more of Tony's pheromones into the open air. Their scents mingled until Tony couldn't distinguish between one or the other, just a mix of Bucky-Steve-Tony that felt... right.

When Tony opened his eyes he found Steve looking at him with an unreadable expression, his hands still resting on Tony's skin. For a second Tony was afraid that he had overstepped his boundaries, but then Steve shifted closer between Tony's thighs, opening his tunic and –

Tony stared at his cock, feeling his ass clench as his stomach thrummed with longing. He watched avidly as Steve lined himself up, breathless with anticipation when he felt Steve's cock head catch on his hole.

"Ready?" Steve asked and Tony nodded frantically, holding on to Steve's shoulders as Bucky's hands steadied him from behind –

And then bliss.

Steve pushed in all the way, filling Tony to the brim, and it didn't hurt like Jan had said, wasn't even uncomfortable. Instead Tony felt a deep, all-consuming satisfaction, like he'd finally managed to scratch an itch that had plagued him for weeks. It made him burn for more, restlessly rolling his hips to get Steve's cock even deeper, make him _move_ –

"Christ," Steve breathed and Tony groaned when he pulled out and thrust back in, the drag of his cock so intense that it made his whole body jerk. “Can I –“

“More,” Tony gasped and Steve complied, starting a slow rhythm that quickly picked up speed, both of them clutching desperately at each other. Tony felt like he was spiraling out of control, every thrust hitting something deep inside that made heat bloom in his chest, his arms, his thighs, his _cock_ , until he couldn't tell where he ended and Steve began, their bodies moving in perfect synchrony.

“You two –“

Tony threw his head back onto Bucky's shoulder when the alpha groaned in his ear, his cock leaving a wet streak on Tony's back where he was rubbing himself off. Steve moaned, his thrusts picking up speed, and Tony wouldn't last much longer like this; he felt like a bubble poised to burst, every muscle in his body tensing up –

But he didn't come.

“Please,” Tony sobbed and Steve's hips stuttered, his breaths puffing hot and wet against Tony's neck –

And then he bit down.

Tony screamed, coming so hard his whole body convulsed against Bucky, his ass clenching in time with every spurt of his cock that seemed to go on forever. He was so lost in pleasure that he barely even felt the stretch as Steve's knot sealed them together and filled him with liquid heat. The sudden pressure of Bucky's arms squeezing him warned him seconds before Bucky actually came with a blissed out groan, adding to the mess of slick and spend on his back.

Afterwards they all lay together, trying to catch their breaths as night fell outside the window, bathing the room in a soft, blue glow. Tony closed his eyes, reveling in the satisfaction of being wanted, bound to Steve in name and flesh as Bucky ran his hands over his back, a reassurance and a promise. Tony hummed lazily when Bucky pressed a kiss to the fresh bond mark behind his ear, turning his head to give him better access. He could feel Bucky's smile against his neck.

“You are a marvel, King Anthony,” he said and Tony reached for his hand to lace their fingers together, resting the other on Steve's back.

"Just call me Tony," he said quietly. "All my friends call me Tony."

He shivered when Steve ran his fingers through his hair, leaning into the touch with a satisfied hum. "And what do your lovers call you?"

Tony looked at Steve, at the almost nervous hope in his eyes, and smiled.

"I guess we'll find out."


End file.
